Carol's Loss
by fatcatwalker
Summary: Carol, Michonne, and Daryl want to get Henry and Ezekiel back from the Whisperers and when Alpha gives them back they learn the devastating truth, but she will get through it with the help of Michonne and eventually Daryl after Carol first blames Daryl for it, but realizes that she's mad at herself.


Notes: I wanted to make a story for Carol and ho I think it might be like if she lost Ezekiel and Henry to the Whisperers. I know that there's supposed to be more then two victims, but I wanted to focus on the rumors and theories going around. Beta and Alpha haven't been around long, but I hope I portrayed them well enough.

Carol's Loss

They had pushed Alpha too far and now the Whisperers had Henry and Ezekiel, who was there only because he went to the Whisperer's camp to rescue Henry. Now Carol, Daryl, and Michonne were at the Whisper's camp wanting to get Henry and Ezekiel back. Suddenly they were surrounded. Beta forcefully took away their weapons. Alpha stepped forward.

"Now why have you crossed over to our land?"

"You have my son and my husband."

"Give them back or you'll regret it," Daryl said. Alpha laughed.

"Your son came here to take my daughter away from me when I just got her back and then he escaped with my daughter when walker's attacked our camp. First you crossed over to our land and we killed one of yours. Then you took my daughter, so we took two of yours and then made a deal and I got my daughter back and you got your people back. It could have ended there, but you have no control over your son, so his father came here wanting him back and you're threatening me. Big mistake, but don't worry. I'll give them back."

She walked away smiling.

"There has to be a catch. That was too easy," Michonne said.

"Yeah. We're not giving her anything in return this time," Daryl said. "She might want one of us in return. If it comes down to that, it's going to be me," Daryl said.

"No!" They both whispered.

"I'm not gonna say it again. Henry was my responsibility. If they want someone, it will be me." Carol held his hands.

"It's not going to come to that." She smiled and he gave her a nod. Alpha came back with two pikes that had walker heads on them with walker masks over them and pushed the pikes into the ground.

"We have no weapons, so they might make us fight them with our bare hands as they swing the pikes at us like a staff," Michonne said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. This lady is sick in the head. Be ready for anything," Daryl said. But they weren't prepared for what came next.

"Beta."

Beta walked over to the pikes and removed the masks.

"No!" Carol cried out over and over again and fell to her knees as she cried. Daryl and Michonne got down on the ground and held her. It was Sophia all over again, but worse because now it was Ezekiel too. Daryl was thinking the same thing. Henry was his responsibility and he felt like he betrayed her in the worse way possible. Michonne knew exactly what she was feeling. Carol lost Sophia, Henry, and Ezekiel and she lost Andre, Carl, and Rick. Alpha didn't care about Carol crying on the ground.

"Get off my land before I have your heads on a pike too! Escort them out Beta." They were still on the ground. She threw their weapons at them and they landed in front of them. They quickly grabbed their weapons and the next thing they knew Beta grabbed Michonne and Carol's wrists in one hand and pulled them up. They cried out in pain. Daryl got up.

"Don't touch them!" Beta punched him while still having a death grip on the girls. Michonne yelled out his name as he fell to the ground, but Carol didn't seem concerned for Daryl and Michonne had a feeling why. Before Daryl could get up, Beta grabbed the back of his vest and pulled him up. Daryl now had a black eye that was swollen shut. Beta pulls them along as the girls cry out in pain again.

"Wait wait! Please!" Carol yelled out as she cried. "I won't leave without them!"

"We have to. You heard her. She'll kill us if we don't leave," Michonne said. "I know how you feel." Michonne tried to break out of Beta's grip, but he was too strong. She wanted to properly talk to Carol. "Let me go!" Beta looked at Alpha and she gave him a nod. He let go of Michonne and Carol. She grabbed her hands. "I lost Andre, Carl, and Rick." Michonne started to cry.

"It isn't the same. You have Judith. And RJ is yours and Rick's. I have no one," she said, starting to cry again. Michonne put her hands on Carol's face and smiled.

"You still have family." Daryl broke out of Beta's grip and went to Carol.

"You do," he said, and Carol just kept on looking at Michonne. She smiled.

"Thank you." Michonne wiped Carol's tears away and then hugged her.

"We will make them pay," she whispered. Daryl got close to her too.

"We will," he whispered. Daryl hugged her too, but she didn't hug him back and when they parted she gave him a look that can kill.

"That's enough! Show them the rest of the way out Beta." He grabbed them again and pulled them away until they were off of what they considered their land. He pushed them to the ground.

"Don't come back if you know what's best for you and yours." He walked away. They stayed on the ground until he was gone. Daryl got up and put a hand out for Michonne.

She took it and he helped her up and then put a hand out for Carol, but she ignored him and Michonne took her hand and helped her up and then gave Daryl a sympathetic look. She could see the hurt and the guilt in his eyes. The walk to the Hilltop was quiet, except for the sound of Carol crying. Michonne held her hand as they walked and Daryl walked in front of them, prepared to attack if needed. Jerry was waiting at the Hilltop for Daryl, Carol, and Michonne to come back with Henry unharmed. Ezekiel hadn't come back yet either after going out on his own to look for Henry, only telling Jerry, not wanting Carol to be in danger if she runs into the whisperers, but Carol forced it out of him and he told her where Ezekiel went and why he didn't tell her. Daryl insisted on going with her since he was his responsibility and besides he wanted to make sure Carol stayed safe too.

Michonne was there too visiting and also insisted on going with them. Jerry wanted to come too, but Carol wanted him to stay just in case Ezekiel came back with Henry. They walked into Hilltop and he knew right away just by looking at Carol and he broke down in tears.

"No. Not Ezekiel and Henry." They hugged and cried. "Where are the bodies?" Carol shook her head and started crying even more. Michonne hugged Carol and Daryl explained everything to Jerry. He was fuming now. He stormed to the gates and Carol ran after him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill them." Carol grabbed his arm.

"No! You can't. If you go now and alone they'll kill you. We want to kill them too, but we have to come up with a plan and we need more people."

"Ok boss lady." She hugged him.

"We'll get through this together. Right now I'm going to the kingdom to tell the others.

They will want to help us. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes, but first I want to talk to Daryl."

"Yeah ok, but make it fast," she said, sounding irritated. Jerry walked up to him.

"I'm sorry man. Henry was my responsibility and Ezekiel's death was my fault too." Jerry could tell that Daryl was hurting just by listening to him now and earlier when he was explaining it to him.

"It wasn't your fault Daryl. I could tell you're a cool dude. I could also tell that Carol blames you, but she'll realize it wasn't your fault too. She just needs time."

"Thanks." Carol saw them coming back and wondered why Jerry wasn't angry with Daryl as much as she was. Carol walked over to Michonne.

"I can come with you Carol." She put a hand on her face and smiled.

"Thank you, but no. Your family needs you. I'll be ok."

"You will. It will still hurt," she said, starting to tear up, "but you will." Carol wiped away a tear that fell down Michonne's face and gave her a hug. "I'll

go home, but if you need anything you know where to find me."

"Thank you." Michonne smiled.

"I think I'll stay with Daryl a little longer before I go. Make sure he's ok." Carol looked down. "You know he …"

"Don't," Carol said, in a firm voice. Michonne took a deep breath, tilted her head, and gave Carol a frustrated expression.

"Thank you for everything Michonne."

"You're welcome." Carol walked toward the gates and Daryl went after her. Michonne tried to stop him, but it was too late and she knew it wasn't going to be good. Carol couldn't hold her anger back any longer.

"Carol wait!" He grabbed her arm and she turned around and slapped him across the face. "Don't touch me!" Michonne covered her mouth in shock. She knew it was going to be bad, but she wasn't expecting that. Jerry looked shocked too. Daryl looked devastated and he was. He never imagined that being slapped would hurt more then his worse beating from his father, but this was Carol and it hurt in a completely different way. "I trusted you with my son's life. He was your responsibility and now he's dead and Ezekiel wouldn't have died if he wasn't trying to get Henry back! Their deaths are on you. Let's go Jerry." Jerry and Carol walked away while Daryl watched them go, Jerry looking behind him to give Daryl a nod and Daryl did the same. Michonne walked up behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Daryl." He didn't turn around. She tried again. "Daryl?" He pulled out of her grip. "Leave me the hell alone!" He yelled without turning around and then started to walk away and then he stopped. "I'm sorry," he said, back still facing her. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. He had some hair in his face from when Carol slapped him and Michonne brushed his hair back to reveal a broken man, eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry Daryl."

"Don't be. I deserved everything she gave me and then some. It was my fault."

"You always do this Daryl. I'm going to tell you what I once told Rick. It's not your fault when people die."

"No. Not always, but sometimes it is." Michonne laughed. "What?"

"That's exactly what Rick said." Daryl smiled and a tear fell down his cheek. She wiped it away. "She won't stay mad at you. She can't. You guys are soul mates. She'll realize that she's letting go of something and someone special."

"Thanks." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"I have to get back to Judith and RJ."

"Give them a hug for me."

"I will." She left and Daryl headed for the barn along with Dog. Daryl woke in the middle of the night to someone climbing the ladder. He reached for his crossbow not knowing who would want to see him at this time of night. It was Carol. He put his crossbow down and lay down on his back, not able to face her. Carol lay down next to him on her back too.

"I'm sorry Carol. I was supposed to keep him safe and I failed you." She could hear the hurt in his voice and she could tell he was emotional because his voice broke when he said I failed you. She turned on her side to face him and she saw a tear roll down his cheek and she wiped it away.

"No Daryl. I'm sorry. Look at me Daryl." He turned onto his side so he can face her. "I should have never slapped you knowing about your child hood. It wasn't your fault. I was just mad at myself for not being here when Henry needed me the most. I should have never put that on you. He was my responsibility not yours. Ezekiel was my fault too. If I were here they would both be alive." A tear fell down her cheek and Daryl wiped it away. She brought up her hand and placed it on his. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"It's not your fault. It was the Whisperer's. They're all dead. We'll be sure of it."

"Thank you. I already felt bad about slapping you before me and Jerry even got home, but I was thinking it was probably best for me to come in the morning, but I had a dream."

"You mean a nightmare?"

"No. A dream about us. Our lives together flashed before my eyes. It was like I was watching it all happen again. It started with you handing me that axe to get my aggressions out on my asshole of a husband."

"That's when you surprised me. I never imagined you were strong enough physically or emotionally to do that."

"Me either," she laughed.

"You were always so quiet."

"That was because of him. I slowly found my strength after that. You helped me look for Sophia and then at Hershel's you were still trying to find her and you came back with a Cherokee Rose and told me that story behind it. I never really said thank you for that, so thank you. It helped me more then you know."

"I was happy to. When I saw it I knew I had to bring it back to you."

"Then another time when you were looking for her you got hurt with your own arrow and then got shot by Andrea."

"It was worth it. I found her doll."

"It wouldn't have been though if you had died. Like I said, I can't loose you too," she said tearing up and held his hand. He smiled. "Then we found her and you stopped me from going after her. She would have killed me if it weren't for you. I wasn't thinking at the time." She wiped her tears away. "Then the walkers took over Hershel's place and you saved me and we rode off on your bike. At the prison you saved my life again and carried me to safety."

"I found your knife in a walker and I also found your head scarf."

"I stabbed the walker and then hid."

"I was sitting down against the wall scraping your knife on the prison floor trying to ignore what I thought was a walker."

"I was so weak, but I knew someone was there, so I tried to get your attention by banging on the door."

"I got up and started pacing and decided to get rid of the walker that was bugging the shit out of me and when I saw you it was one of the few happy moments in my life before and after this world went to shit."

"Then after Terminus we reunited."

"I didn't know if you were ok, but when I saw you I was overwhelmed with emotions and I ran to you. I was afraid if I let you go you might disappear. That it might have been my imagination, but Rick came forward and I had to let you go."

"When I saw you there I was so tired and soar and when you ran to me you almost knocked me down with the force of your hug, but it was exactly what I needed, especially from you. Then we reunited again at my little house near the kingdom. I saw you and I almost passed out. I hadn't seen you since I left Alexandria."

"I had to be sure you were ok. And then when I was leaving, I knew it would probably be a long time before I saw you again, so I stopped and turned around to give you a hug."

"Then when you held me after …"

"I know. It's ok. You don't have to finish."

"No. I have to," she said, wiping her tears away.

"Ok."

"It was right after that. Again I saw you holding me on the ground after Sophia and it kept on flashing back and forth between the two. And then I woke up after I slapped you. I was crying and I felt it. As if I was the one who got slapped. Hurting you hurt me. I had to see you right away so I can make it right."

"It's ok. I understand." They were still holding hands and he squeezed her hand.

"Is it ok if I sleep here? I don't want to be alone. Not tonight."

"But what about the others? Aren't they going to worry?"

"I told Jerry. He and Nabila were up with their baby."

"Whatever you need." She smiled and settled down next to Daryl on her side and Dog settled down next to Daryl. Daryl woke up soon after by Carol, who was curled up and shivering. Daryl turned onto his side and put an arm around her and she stopped shivering. Dog curled up next to Carol and put his head on her hip. "Good Dog." In the morning he woke up and Carol had an arm around him and her head on his chest. He

figured she must have been dreaming about Ezekiel. He didn't mind though. If this was helping her sleep better, then he wasn't going to move no matter how awkward it made him feel, someone being so close to him this way. He fell back asleep. Someone else was climbing up the ladder. It was Michonne. She smiled when she saw Daryl and Carol sleeping, Carol still in his arms. She was happy they made up. She

was about to go back down when Daryl woke up and saw her. "Michonne?" She smiled and came in. Daryl carefully got up so he wouldn't disturb Carol.

"Aren't you the ladies man," she said with a smile, teasing him like she used to. Daryl scoffed. She looked at Carol. "She looks so peaceful."

"Yeah. She must be having good dreams."

"That could be it, but it could also be because she wasn't alone and you and Dog kept her warm."

"Maybe." They heard Carol laughing and then she woke up, sitting up quickly.

"Ezekiel? Henry?" She started crying when she remembered it was only a dream. Michonne and Daryl got down on the floor on either side of her and Daryl held her hand and Michonne rubbed her back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She nodded her head.

"It was a happy dream. It was before the walkers or maybe it was after since we were already a family."

Michonne and Daryl looked confused since their her family too. Carol saw their confusion. "Ezekiel and Henry." Michonne smiled and Daryl nodded. "We had ordered a pizza and guess who the delivery man was?" They smiled and started to tear up.

"Glenn," they both said at once.

"Yeah." She smiled. "It was like we knew him though because I asked him if he wanted to come in and eat pizza with us, but he said he was too busy. I remember seeing him walk away and feeling this great sadness, but didn't know why. We sat on the couch and watched a movie while we ate pizza. Henry had fallen asleep, so we took advantage and started kissing. Henry woke up and took a pepperoni from the leftovers and threw it at us. He started laughing and we looked at him seriously and he stopped and said sorry. Then we started laughing and he laughed too." Daryl scoffed and Michonne laughed.

"Sounds like Henry," Daryl said.

"That's why you were laughing," Michonne said.

"I was laughing?"

"Yeah."

"Now you know why. We fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up it took me a second to remember where I was."

"I'm sorry," Michonne said.

"Don't be. It was a good dream."

"Yeah. Unlike your last dream," Daryl said.

"Last dream?" Michonne asked.

"I had another dream. That's what brought me back here and no Daryl. It was a good dream too. Mostly." She smiled and put a hand on Daryl's leg. He smiled back. "I'll just say that it was a dream about me and Daryl's friendship throughout the years and I couldn't wait till morning to apologize."

"I told you Daryl." Daryl scoffed.

"Yeah I know."

"What?"

"That you would realize your letting go of something and someone special."

"You're right. I did," she said smiling and he gave her a small smile.

"What brings you by Michonne?" Daryl asked.

"I wanted to check on you Carol and make sure you were ok and Jerry said you had left in the middle of the night and he told me you were headed over here, so here I am and I knew you were ok after I saw you asleep in Daryl's arms. I started to leave, but he woke up and called me back."

"I'm sorry Michonne. I know you were protecting Daryl. I just couldn't see it yet. I was still mad at myself."

"It's ok Carol." They hugged where they sat. They stayed there talking and laughing as Carol shared her memories of Henry and Ezekiel.


End file.
